With improvements in hardware performance and advances in multimedia technology, mobile devices are now able to provide a function to display moving images at the highest layer of a screen. Namely, moving images are located at the topmost layer in comparison with all other images. This function is often called a popup function. With the popup function, a user can carry out another task, such as web surfing or a Short Message Service (SMS) transmission, while watching moving images on the screen.
However, since a display location of moving images is fixed on the screen, a popup function of the related art may often disturb a user's task. For example, when moving images are being displayed at a horizontally lower region on the screen, when an event (i.e., an input command to perform a function) for requesting a display of a keypad occurs, the mobile device displays a keypad in response to this event. In this case, the keypad is normally displayed at a lower region on the screen, thus overlapping the moving images. Accordingly, a user is forced to change a display location of the moving images so as to use a keypad while watching the moving images.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and a mobile device for displaying a specific image at the highest layer of a screen, which enables a user to carry out a task while watching moving images.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.